fandomofhalloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spookier (The Wizzy Show)
Spookier is a Halloween episode of The Wizzy Show in the 80s Plot The opening begins as Bloo tries to say "it's time for The Wizzy Show" However, Maggpi interrupts by searching for her and she hides behind the clock with a scary mask. When Maggpi comes by, still looking she surprises her and she runs away. Then Bloo says "It's time for The Wizzy Show!". Camilla, Maggpi, and Tawkerr are on their way to school, when they see a haunted house. They decide to take a closer look and are surprised when the door suddenly opens and a Mami and Floot Fly with Halloween stuff make their appearance. They tell the two girls, and boy about the party their going to have. They are all very excited and when Camilla, Maggpi, and Tawkerr arrive to school, Tawkerr informs them about what happened and he suddenly spots a ghost. But nobody believes him. At any rate, Mr. Ghost then discusses things that involve Halloween. Then the pop song plays. After the song, Mona has a cat that doesn't sound right, so she goes to the store Target, run by Airi. Soon they manage to find the right ingredients to make the kitty-cat meow again and Mr. Ghost announces that it's time for lunch. Bloo is busy decorating as Maggpi tries to scare Bloo with a small toy bat. She then returns the favor, scaring her with a much bigger toy bat. She proceeds to chase him around as the ghost from earlier walks on by, nobody noticing. The girls and boys are drawing Halloween related things when Spunge, dressed as a Vampire sneaks up behind Mr. Ghost and startles him. The gang compliment him and Tawkerr sees the ghost again. Soon everyone begins to wonder what costumes they'd like to wear for the haunted house party and soon a dance song begins, after that Mr. Ghost tells everyone to go outside. Bloo is a zombie, a very spooky monster. She becomes scared upon seeing a spooky shadow and she runs to the spooky Target motel, owned by Airi. She gives her a room and they both enter it after managing to pick the right key for it. Once inside they see the spooky shadow has followed them. But they soon learn that the spooky shadow was really a small white mouse that was out trick or treating. Maggpi tries to scare Bloo again, this time pretending to be a mummy. But she accidentally scares herself when she comes across the mirror and she runs away. Everyone heads over to the haunted house party in their costumes and they are greeted by Mami and Floot Fly. They ask the gang to find a pumpkin for the party potion and soon they manage to quickly finish it and it makes a fashion show suddenly occur. After everyone has gone, its then a ghost appears on the runway, which shocks everyone. But when it suddenly barks, everyone then becomes highly curious as to whom it may be and Tawkerr pulls up the sheet to see that it's Clavi Gnat. Bloo and Maggpi are glad about the Haunted House Party they went to. They thought Clavi Gnat was really a real ghost. Bloo explains to Maggpi that there is no such thing as ghosts as she added that they’re just pretend. Maggpi tries to tell Bloo that there’s a real ghost behind her. But Bloo believe it’s just Clavi Gnat again but when it turns out it's not him. They soon realize that a real ghost appeared and they're quick to flee the scene. Category:1986 Releases Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about ghosts Category:Originally aired on Jackelodeon networks Category:Jackelodeon